Revenant (episode)
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |alt-title = |image = 1x13-cap.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = The Seeker Kieran and his Confessor, Viviane |season-epno = 13 |season = 1 |teleplay = |writer = & |director = |showct = |hidec = |prev = |next = }} At an ancient temple, we see two men trying to use magic in order to get the door to open. Once inside, they try to search for any treasure they may take but what they did not count on was the door closing on them. One of the men escaped but the other was trapped and attacked by something unknown as the lights quickly went out. Long ago, Kieran (An ancient Seeker) fought in a battle along side with Viviane (His Confessor). Stumbling through the land of dead bodies that surrounded them. They both fall to the ground dying in each others arms. The only witness was the great wizard, Amfortas. Amfortas took the sword of truth, so it may be passed down to the next Seeker. After Richard was done reading the story of Kieran, they all packed up their things and traveled to the crypt. Zeddicus uses his magical words to open the door and as they go through the hall they approach the doorway to Kieran's crypt. Zedd uses the key and they enter the room. After Zeddicus asks Kieran if he would keep the box of Orden safe from the hands of Rahl, he asks Richard to take the box and put it inside the coffin, only to find out that there's nothing inside. They discover that something is not right and clearly the place is not safe enough to hide the box of Orden. As the doorway out seals itself shut and the lights go out. The group uses their torches to try to find another way out. Richard suddenly hears a woman crying and he runs for her. When he catches up to her he thinks it is Kahlan but Kahlan and Zeddicus just caught up with him. The woman wants them to follow her but Zedd tells him not too. She walks through the wall Zeddicus explains she is not of their realm. She is a spirit who has unfinished business . Kahlan notices she was wearing a Confessors dress, it must be Viviane. Zedd wonders what business is being left finished. They run to the wall and notice it's a doorway. As Zedd goes to open it the man who got trapped previously was warning them not to open the door and starts attacking them. Richard stabs him and a spirit is released. Richard asks who he is, he says that he was there to steal treasure until he was trapped and possessed by a spirit for five long years to keep anyone, even the Seeker from entering the door. He then tells them that the place is filled with great evil and then he dies. They open the door anyway, and see a boxed coffin that reads, " Here lies Kieran, the true Seeker." When they open it, Zedd notices that Kieran is under a wizards binding spell which is keeping him to find his resting place and they realize that Viviane is waiting for her Seeker for a thousand years. As they then try to break the binding spell the spirit enters into Richard instead of his own corpse. After they return the body back in his actual tomb, they begin to leave but Kieran has other plans for them. He knocks Zedd out of the room and steals the key, locking him out. Kieran explains to Kahlan that Amfortas betrayed him. Long ago, Amfortas tells Kieran that his love for Viviane has become a distraction to his quest and will only put them in jeopardy. Kieran asks him not to banish Vivian but eventually he does it anyway even though he promised Kieran that he wouldn't. Kieran catches up with Viviane as she's leaving, she gives into her passion for him and Kieran ends up confessed. Kahlan tries to reason with him, telling him that what he is doing is wrong. Kieran tries to attack Kahlan but they both realize that she can't do anything without hurting Richards body. Kieran then tries her hands together and pushes her against the wall, he tells her that he plans on bringing her back and into Kahlan's body. Zeddicus regains consciousness and is confronted by the spirit of Amfortas through the thief's body. He explains that he Kieran's love for Viviane has cost his quest to be fulfilled. Amfortas tells Viviane what is going on and that her death is the only way to make Kieran move on and fulfill his duties as a Seeker. She drinks a poison, slipping slowly to her death. Kieran was so full of hate for Amfortas for his betrayal that Viviane's death couldn't break that special bond between Seeker and Confessor. So he went off killing innocent people until it left Amfortas no other options but to behead his Seeker. So he then bound his spirit, keeping him away from his Confessor in the underworld. Zedd and Amfortas argue over the fact that he did wrong by binding him and Amfortas telling Zedd that if he would have left everything alone none of this would be happening.. He tells Zedd of their plans to use their bodies as vessels to reunite once again. Zedd must be aware if he's ready to possibly kill them if he can't drive the spirits out of Richard and Kahlan's body. Viviane tells Kieran that this isn't right and that they can't be doing this, not through Richard and Kahlan but they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They start to kiss and undressing each other. The door to the outside world begins to open but Zedd refuses to leave and with both of the wizards powers combined they open the door to stop Viviane and Kieran. While they were getting the door to open the thief's body dies and the spirit of Amfortas goes/flies away and just when Kieran and Viviane were about to consummate their new bodies, Zedd runs in yelling. Kieran steps back grabbing the sword to protect them himself and Viviane. Zeddicus manages to convince them however to leave their bodies and promises that they will live in peace this time in the underworld together. After when everything went back to normal they went back to travel elsewhere because obviously this place was not safe enough to keep the box of Orden safe. As they were talking about the power the Seeker and how Viviane and Kieran's story was fake, they run into a dark cloud, tracing their every movement. Zeddicus uses his own magic to cover their tracks and tells them that he must be off on his own to place the box some place where even the Seeker doesn't know, he must do this on his own but tells him that he'll catch up. Richard tells Kahlan that they are stronger than Kieran and Viviane. The love Richard and Kahlan has for each other is nothing to fear, they can keep it together. Kahlan tells him that his love for her is something she fears. Cast * as Richard Cypher * as Kahlan Amnell * as Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander Guest Starring * Matthew Walker as Kieran * Mia Pistorius as Viviane Category:Episodes Category:Season 1